


You Make the Rockin' World go Round

by Haydenn11



Series: Good Omens Greatest Hits [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Crowley is Having None of It, Established Relationship, Fluff, I thought this was going to be smut, Implied Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), It's mostly just fluff, M/M, One Shot, Song: Fat Bottom Girls, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haydenn11/pseuds/Haydenn11
Summary: 4. Fat Bottom GirlsThe pants were tight, but Crowley didn’t think that was a bad thing at all. They weren’t too tight, but they were just tight enough to outline Aziraphale’s form in detail. Crowley tried to keep himself from salivating as his eyes raked over the fabric stretched tight over Aziraphale's ample rear end.“Nah. You look good, angel.”“You don’t think,” Aziraphale started, then paused, running a hand over his backside in a way that got Crowley’s attention. “You don’t think…”“I think quite a lot, thanks.”Aziraphale’s concerned expression softened to a shy smile for a split second. “No, dear. I just meant‒ I only wondered‒ Do you think I’ve got a fat bottom?”It was Crowley’s turn to smile. “Yes, I do think you’ve got a fat bottom.”Aziraphle only had a moment to look offended before Crowley stepped closer and grabbed the bottom in question possessively.“And I love it.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Greatest Hits [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069535
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	You Make the Rockin' World go Round

**Author's Note:**

> I really expected this to end up as smut, but for whatever reason it didn't. This fic was inspired by the song "Fat Bottom Girls" by Queen. Mature rating is for language and implied smut.

“Angel.” Crowley called as he entered the bookshop.

There was no response, but Crowley was undeterred. There was often no response when he called on Aziraphale, especially these last few weeks since the world didn’t end and they were able to relax. He would be lost in some book and not register the sound of his own name, trusting Crowley to let himself in. Crowley did just that now and searched for the angel amid the stacks of dusty tomes and the backroom. Aziraphale wasn’t amongst them. 

Crowley found him in the apartment he kept above the shop. It was just storage rooms, really, along with a small kitchen and bathroom, nothing at all resembling a bedroom. They usually stayed at Crowley’s place if they thought the evening’s activities might require a bedroom. The only times Crowley had ever seen Aziraphale up here was when he was making tea. But this time, Crowley found him in the bathroom, frowning at himself. Specifically, he was twisted into an uncomfortable looking position frowning at his backside reflected in the mirror. 

“Angel, what are you doing?” Crowley asked with the barest hint of a laugh. 

Aziraphale remained fixated on his reflection as he replied. “Oh, I was just trying to decide if these pants are too tight. What do you think?”

The pants were tight, but Crowley didn’t think that was a bad thing at all. They weren’t too tight, but they were just tight enough to outline Aziraphale’s form in detail. Crowley tried to keep himself from salivating as his eyes raked over the fabric stretched tight over Aziraphale's ample rear end. 

“Nah. You look good, angel.”

“You don’t think,” Aziraphale started, then paused, running a hand over his backside in a way that got Crowley’s attention. “You don’t think…”

“I think quite a lot, thanks.”

Aziraphale’s concerned expression softened to a shy smile for a split second. “No, dear. I just meant‒ I only wondered‒ Do you think I’ve got a fat bottom?”

It was Crowley’s turn to smile. “Yes, I do think you’ve got a fat bottom.”

Aziraphle only had a moment to look offended before Crowley stepped closer and grabbed the bottom in question possessively. 

“And I love it.” Crowley purred into Aziraphale’s ear. He kissed the angel lightly on the cheek and smacked his bottom gently. “Come on, angel, I came by to take you to dinner.”

They dined at the Ritz, as they often did. Crowley ordered a very nice bottle of wine and noticed Aziraphale’s order seemed lighter than usual, only three courses as opposed to the usual five. On top of that, Aziraphalel seemed distracted and uneasy. Crowley frowned as he tried to puzzle out what was upsetting his angel.

“Say, what was with earlier?” Crowley finally asked over dessert. Aziraphale picked halfheartedly at the mound of pastry and cream in front of him while Crowley sipped champagne. Crowley had never seen his angel look so unenthusiastic about food.  “What was with what earlier?” Aziraphale seemed to stiffen slightly at the question. 

“Oh, just with you and the mirror.” He gestured vaguely at Aziraphale’s pants. “What brought it on?”

“Nothing.” He said with a little too much indignation. “I told you. I just wondered if these pants were a little tight.”

Crowley acknowledged the response with a nod, but he kept his shaded eyes on Aziraphale. 

“I thought I might need to get new ones.” the angle continued primly. 

One of Crowley’s eyebrows peeked over his dark glasses in response. Aziraphale hated new clothes. 

“Oh, alright. If you  _ must  _ know. I was thinking about something Gabriel said a few weeks ago and I was feeling a little…”

The angel trailed off and Crowley’s other eyebrow joined the first in peeking over his glasses. 

Aziraphale tore his eyes away from Crowley and mumbed to the table, “I was just feeling a little self conscious.”

“And we give a fuck what that wanker thinks?” Crowley spoke at last. 

“No,” Aziraphle faltered, “Well, maybe a little. He said I was soft.”

“Again, who gives a fuck what he thinks?”

“Well, I wondered if I should perhaps put a bit more effort into my physique now that we’re,” he gestured between them, “doing this.”

Crowley’s eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hair. 

“I don’t look like you, Crowley.”

“I should hope not.” 

“I supposed I just wondered if you might prefer if I were less soft.”

Understanding crept slowly over Crowley’s face and he reached for the angel’s hand pulling it to his mouth for a gentle kiss. He doesn’t pull away as he murmurs, “Angel. How long have you had this corporation?” 

Angel flushed, but dutifully responded, “Since the beginning.”

“Yes.” Crowley agreed. “And how long have I been in love with you?”

“I wouldn't presume to know.”

Crowley lunged suddenly to grab the seat of Aziraphale’s chair and pull it and him closer. Aziraphle starts at the sudden proximity, but Crowley muffles the sound with a fierce kiss, tangling his fingers in his downy hair. 

“Since the beginning, angel.” Crowley growled into his mouth. 

“Even if I have a fat bottom?” Aziraphale tried to keep the insecurity out of his voice and failed. 

“Partially because you have a fat bottom, angel.” 

Crowley crushed their lips together for another burning kiss. Aziraphale responded with happy little moans usually reserved for his dessert, parting his lips and allowing Crowley’s tongue entrance. The kiss deepened into something borderline indencet and they remained swept up in it until a waiter cleared his throat loudly. 

“Can I get you gentlemen anything else?”

Crowley made no attempt to hide his annoyance at the interruption. “Just the check” He considered Aziraphale’s half eaten dessert, and added, “And a box.” 

“We’re leaving?” Looking debauched from their kiss and a little lost from it’s abrupt end.

“Unless you want me to have you here on the table.”

Aziraphale seemed to consider it for a moment which made Crowley smile roguishly as he paid their bill. He pulled Aziraphale close again as the waiter took away the dessert to be boxed up, cupping his cheek and leaning in for another kiss. 

“So, angel, are you going to take me home tonight?” He asked when they broke apart

“You’re driving, my dear.”

Crowley slid his glasses down his nose and surveyed the angel over the tops of them. 

“That is not what I meant.”

Azieaphale blushed crimson. “I know what you meant. And, yes, I suppose I am.” 

They barely made it into the bookshop. Crowley had Aziraphale pressed up against the shop doors, the relentless assault of his kisses had the angel gasping for breath he didn’t technically need and fumbling for the doorknob desperately. The shop itself seemed to sense their predicament and the doors opened without a conscious thought from either of them. They stumbled through the entrance and found their way to the couch in the back room. Aziraphale snapped, closing all the blinds, but that didn’t stop the red glow of the sunset from illuminating the space as Crowley showed Aziraphale again and again just how much he appreciated his fat bottom. 


End file.
